


We Do Not Know Each Other

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Ficlet, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who do not know each other take part in a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Do Not Know Each Other

There’s a photoshoot down the road, in front of a garden filled with trees. The subjects of this shoot are two people who do not know each other, but look pretty enough together to be photographed together. 

 

After all, he’s a famous model, and she’s a superheroine. The people are going to love this. 

 

_ Do you know who I am, Adrien?  _ the girl thinks. 

 

_ Do you know that I love you, my lady?  _ the boy wonders. 

 

The shoot is a bit experimental, for it’s telling a story. A girl saves a boy from evil, and they fall in love. They’ve already shot the building sequences, for there are images of the girl falling through the sky with the boy in her arms in the hands of the camera-people. 

 

The only thing left to shoot is the end of the story, where they profess their love for each other. 

 

_ Can I pretend that you know who I am?  _ the girl wonders. 

 

_ Can I pretend that you’re being sincere?  _ the boy thinks. 

 

The photographer takes a photo of their kiss, and terminates the shoot. For two people that do not know each other, they have a lot of chemistry, but that can be chalked up to coincidence and acting ability. 

 

The boy and girl are released from the shoot, and part ways. 

 

_ Did you recognize me? _

 

_ Did you realize who I was?  _


End file.
